


Drawn to You

by Tshilaba



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tshilaba/pseuds/Tshilaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of RobinxTharja drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was ritual for her by then. When she'd finally managed to convince the tactician that she could work far more efficiently, both on and off the battlefield, if she got an adequate amount of sleep, and to let her take some of the work load, Robin was normally in bed nearly an hour before her every night, and sound asleep by the time Tharja finished transcribing the tactician's hurried scribbles into something legitimately useful to the army. But the dark mage would simply crawl into bed behind her and drape an arm over her waist, adjust her silvery white hair so it didn't smother her, and whisper “I love you” into the soft skin of Robin's shoulder before drifting off to sleep herself.

Robin never responded, but then, she'd always been dead to the world once she could finally be bothered to let her body rest.

Tharja didn't mind. For her, it was enough to be able to fall asleep and wake up with Robin in her arms. It was all the more rewarding to hear that their arrangement made the tactician's sleep more peaceful, less troubled by the nightmares of war that dogged her every step.

So she expected much of the same that night as she closed the tome, setting the quill back with its brothers and corking the ink bottle before putting it away in the drawer of the desk. She crossed to the bookshelf and put the tome away, walking back to the bed and sitting down on the side to remove her shoes before crawling under the covers and slipping her arm over Robin's waist. She was pleasantly surprised, however, when the tactician snuggled back against her. “Did I wake you?”

“Yes, but it's all right,” the tactician replied, letting out a soft sigh as Tharja kissed her neck gently. “I love you, Tharja,” she murmured. “Thank you for always looking out for me.”

“Of course, my lady,” the dark mage said, squeezing Robin's waist gently. “I love you. It's only natural I would look out for you.”

Robin chuckled softly. “Sorry I'm such a handful.”

“Don't be. If I didn't enjoy it, I wouldn't stick around,” Tharja said. She pushed Robin's hair out of the way gently. “Now, get some sleep. We can talk more in the morning.”

“All right. Good night, Tharja.”

“Good night, Robin. Sleep well.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You're beautiful.”

Robin blushed and buried her face against Tharja's shoulder as the raven continued tracing small patterns against her skin. “Stop it...”

“Why? I'm only saying the truth.”

She licked her girlfriend's cheek playfully, causing her to squirm a little.

“Hey...” she said quietly, pulling away. It was impossible to get very far, their legs intertwined as they were. But that was how they preferred it. Skin on skin, entangled together, unable to tell where one ended and the other began. She kissed Robin gently. “You are beautiful.”

“No, you are,” Robin said. She nuzzled into Tharja's neck and kissed the skin gently.

“You know, this could on for hours,” Tharja murmured, running her fingers through Robin's hair as she kissed her shoulder.

“I could argue it for days,” Robin countered, grinning against the raven's neck.

“Oh, dear,” Tharja said in mock concern. “What ever would our friends do?”

Robin giggled and squeezed her waist gently. “Probably tell us to stop being so sickeningly cute and get a room.”

“I could handle that.”


	3. My Cat is a Voyeur

"My cat is a voyeur."

Tharja blinked once, twice, her fork nearly to her mouth. "...the hell kind of conversation starter is that?"

"I'm just telling you." She seemed so calm about it. As if this were a perfectly normal thing to be talking about over lunch that day. And in public of all places.

"Why would I want to know?"

"Because he watched me the other night." Another simple answer.

"Again, why would I--” She paused, thinking. “You told me you were busy!"

"I wasn't feeling well,” Robin replied. “But I was thinking of you, so I...just..." She waved her hand idly. At least she had some tact about what should be said in public, it seemed.

Tharja thought a bit. "...okay. Now I hate your cat."

"Aww, why?"

"Because he's seen things I haven't had the privilege to yet!” Tharja cried, slamming her fork down on the table, momentarily forgetting where they were in her frustration. “And that isn't fair!”

"Wow, Tharja,” Robin said quietly, going back to her food. “You pull off petulant child better than Lucina. And she's a toddler."

She twitched, before crossing her arms over her chest. "....be glad I love you, Robin...." she shot back, glaring away from her.

Robin rolled her eyes. “It's just a cat. I don't know why you're getting so worked up.”

Tharja stood up, grabbing her bag and stalking off.

“Tharja!” Robin called after her, but she didn't stop. “...she could have at least paid her half of the bill... Though, I guess I do sort of deserve that...” She sighed, before grabbing her bag and heading to pay the bill.

* * *

“You know, you can't just keep coming here when Robin pisses you off,” Henry said. “You terrify Ricken.”

“He needs to grow the fuck up,” she said, not moving from where she was collapsed across the couch, her face buried into a pillow. “And she didn't piss me off.”

“Oh don't pull that bullshit,” he said. “Everyone pisses you off eventually. You can't just love that feeling away.”

“Like hell you can't.”

He sighed and ran a hand through his silvery white hair. He would never understand how that woman could love Robin so much that she never managed to piss her off. “Fine. You can love the feeling away. But you can't keep running here.” When she didn't move, he threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. “Fine! I'll go make tea!” he said tiredly, walking to the kitchen.

* * *

Sumia sighed. “Robin, I love you, but it's really rather hard to deal with my girls when you're constantly coming here because Tharja's mad at you.”

“I never said she was mad. And I never said that's why I was here.”

“So I suppose you came to play with the toddlers?”

Robin looked away.

“Robin, you know you can't just run from your problems.”

“I'm not running from anything.”

“Fine. I just hope you remember what happened the last time you and Tharja had a misunderstanding.”

Robin cringed. Oh, she remembered. She wished she could forget though. She let out a sigh and ran a hand through her hair. “I didn't _mean_ to upset her...”

Sumia nodded. “I know. Er, give me a moment,” she said as Cynthia started crying for something, moving over to tend to her.

Lucina tugged on the leg of Robin's pants. She'd walked up after her mother moved. “Wobin?” she said, looking up at her.

“Yes? What is it, Lu?”

“Hug,” the toddler said simply, holding her arms up.

Robin smiled softly before scooping her up. “What are you up to today?”

"Waitin fo' Daddy,” she said simply, playing with the loose strands of red hair at the side of Robin's face. “Why Wobin hewe?” She looked at the woman curiously. “She fightin' wit' Tharda?”

Robin sighed. _How do you know so darn much..._ “Maybe.”

Lucina looked at her, with far too much seriousness for a three year old to have. “Wobin shouldn' be hewe. She should be wit' Tharda.”

“Really now?”

She nodded once and then pointed to the floor. “Down, pwease.”

Robin nodded and set her on the floor, watching as she toddled off in the direction her mother went before sighing and running a hand through her hair. _Even Lucina seems to think I should be with Tharja. But I just....fuck._

They were right. Of course they were. Everyone knew how Tharja could get. Except, apparently, her own dumbass girlfriend.

* * *

“Yo, Tharja, get your ass up.” He smacked the pillow down on her head.

“Shut up and leave me alone, Henry. I'm not moving.”

“Hey Tharja,” Robin said quietly, fidgeting with the sleeve of her jacket.

“Robin?!” Tharja immediately shot up. “What are you doing here?”

“...you always come here when I upset you...”

“You didn't...Robin, I...” Tharja sighed, before standing up and taking Robin's hands in her own. “You were right. I was being a brat. I mean, it's not like Henry watched or something.” There was a small smirk on her face that made Robin laugh.

“Hey, don't get me involved in that,” Henry said.

“Olivia would kill you if you so much as looked at Robin's cleavage,” Tharja said. “I know you're not going to do anything.

Robin giggled, burying her face against their hands.

“You're such a dork,” Tharja said affectionately. When Robin picked her head up again, she kissed her gently.

“Does this mean I'm forgiven for being a dumbass?”

“Yeah,” Tharja said. “Now come here and give me a proper kiss.”

“Okay.”


End file.
